


SHEVINE PROMPTS WANTED!

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Relationships: Adam Levine/Blake Shelton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	SHEVINE PROMPTS WANTED!

I’m currently taking prompt requests for Shevine stories. Drop your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
